Doggy Dancer
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: A compilaiton fo Fire Emblem Dancers partaking in some doggy love. Update 3 - Ninian: Pack. Ninian follows her friend in performing a sacred Sacaen ritual
1. Olivia: Shelter

Oliva pulled her cloak up tighter, covering her scarcely covered body from the Feroxi cold. It wasn't quite a bother to her, but the thin material of her dancer's garb meant that her lithe body had a particular reaction that would simply draw eyes in public. She kept walking away from the modest theatre where she'd performed and back to the inn where the others were waiting.

"Aroo"

A mournful cry made her perk up and drew her into an alley, off the main road. She found the source hidden under a little awning, next to some barrels. Olivia crouched down and reached out for the shivering mutt. "Oh, you poor little thing...you must be starving."

The mutt perked up and pawed out into the alley. The shy dancer's kind smile fell as she realized how wrong she was. This dog wasn't starving, or even necessarily cold. On the contrary, it actually looked quite fit, even for a street dog.

"Roo?"

Olivia flinched as more bays reached her ears. She turned around and saw that two more mutts had wandered up on her. They sat on either sides of the alley, meaning she couldn't leave without going past them. "H-Hello."

The dancer tried to keep calm, tried not to panic. It would be one thing if she was dealing with some sloven drunks or the like - at least those she wouldn't feel _quite_ so bad in fending off. But Olivia had a soft spot for puppies, even big ones like the three sitting around her and wagging their tails. Between their hind legs, something _else_ was also twitching.

"Ooh…"

* * *

"Mmmph! Mmph!"

The mutt atop her panted happily against her head, still smacking its cock into her gushing twat. The dog beneath her legs kept licking her breasts, playing with erect nipples as she writhed atop it. Her lustful moans were muted by the thick doggy dick plugging her lips.

Her cloak was cast aside, crumpled on the ground. Her once well-kept uniform was in tatters thanks to the quick nips and bites of her beastly companions. Before she could even blink she was on her hands and knees and stuffed from both ends.

Olivia's hips acted on their own, bucking back against the beast ravishing her twat. She felt the dog's thick cock pushing back and forth against her walls. The knot at its base slid in and out of her gushing twat as her body started reacting to the intrusions.

Meanwhile, the dancer was doing the best she could to swallow the dog cock in her mouth. The somewhat metallic taste of dog taint was odd, but not necessarily unpleasant to her. Her tongue was able to slurp and flick around it, trying to coax some manner of pleasure for the instinctual beast.

Rutting with dogs was...not something she'd ever considered doing. She was far from a virgin, yet was inexperienced enough to feel some matter of unease. Moreover, she lacked the particularly saucy mind to really exploit her body in such a way, and mercifully wasn't expected to do so by her lord the Khan.

"Pah!"

The dog in her mouth had pulled free, leaving her a panting mess. She didn't really understand why it had done so, at least until the curious mutt leaned in and gently licked away her tears. '_I...was I crying?'_ she wondered.

Her attendant kept licking her cheeks clear. She felt it settle on its hind legs before ultimately propping up her weary neck with its head. The shockingly soft, warm fur felt so wonderful compared to the Feroxi cold.

"G-Good boy."

Behind the tender moment, the dog in her twat loudly panted as he rammed against her. The nice-smelling bitch kept pushing back and driving him to go faster and deeper. Her lithe body shook, from her shapely hips all the way to the long, disheveled pink coils of her hair. Olvia flicked her head aside, sending some of her loose hair up across her neck.

The dog eyed it with curiosity before leaning in.

"Aruff!"

"EEEYAH! D-Don't grab my-myyyyyyooooohhh~"

Her screams died down as not one, but two tongues started assaulting her face. The mutt beneath her reared up and licked against her bare neck, lapping up sweat from her earlier recital and current plight. Behind her, the other dog kept chewing on her hair like a lead of rope. Its frantic hip thrusts grew more and more unstable until it ultimately lost its grip.

"O-oof!"

Olivia plunged forward and onto the other dog's belly. The third scampered away with a yelp, taking its throbbing prick with it. Her rutting buddy stumbled back and ejected itself from her twat. She heard whines below and above her as the two beasts struggled to adjust. The one smothered by her breasts reared up and swiftly licked her face, as if pleading for her to act.

The dancer leaned in and licked him back.

There were many things flying through her mind - too many to count as she sloppily frenched a dog in the alley. Her nails scraped through the thin snow and against the hard cobblestone beneath. She inhaled a deep, hearty whiff of canine musk as she kissed her inhuman mate.

Above her, the other dog was struggling to reach the bitch's warm pocket again. Its hips blindly struggled to line up with her again. Uneven nails lightly scraped against her sides, but didn't really detract her from her makeout. Ultimately the dog found a hole and pushed in.

"?!"

"WAIT! THAT'S MY A-OOOULP?!"

Her screams were muted as her kissing partner pushed its muzzle against her jaw. Her mouth was swiftly invaded by a long flainling tongue. She rubbed down against the warm mutt and its even warmer dick pinned against her stomach. Behind her, the oblivious dog panted happily as it squirmed in her ass.

The dancer's eyes rolled back as pain slowly shifted to pleasure. Her trembling pussy leaked arousal against the other dog's hind legs as she started rutting back.

The cold scarcely bothered her, even as the night drew deeper over the Feroxi town. Thanks to the thick warm pelts of her two canine lovers, Olivia was well sheltered even in the middle of the alleyway. Not that she had the mental fortitude to even be concerned about her own comfort anymore.

"O-Ohh yesh! I-It fee-eeeelsh sho guuud!"

The dancer slurred her words thanks to the copious amount of spit in her mouth. A mixture of her own saliva and that of the dog that switched between nip-licking her neck and playfully dancing around her tongue. Behind her, the other dog was near its end thanks to her tight ass.

"A-Aroooo!"

With a loud howl it erupted in her colon, filling her with hot, watery dog-spunk. She gasped at the instant assault in her rear and clawed at the ground. "G-Gaaah, shooo muuush~!"

As Olivia moaned and wailed, the dog turned around until it was facing away, letting the knot in her ass keep her nice and plugged. now pinned, her hips buckled and collapsed down until only her ass was in the air. The dog beneath her took this chance and rubbed its own unattended cock against her unoccupied pussy.

"M-Mmm?!"

The dancer wrapped her hands around the big lug's broad shoulders, pushing her tits between its front legs. The dog in her ass still wasn't moving as it kept dumping her full and keeping its watery seed from escaping. The angle left her free to start undulating against her other furry friend.

"Hah! Hah! O-Oh wow~"

This dog was _far_ bigger than its companions, able to easily stretch her walls beyond their limits. The thickness was also paired with a long reach, allowing the big pup to find spots that were out of the other mutt's reach.

The lucky lug laid back, tongue out as it squirmed in bliss. It was quite content to lay on its back and let the nice bitch handle herself. The way its swishing tail rubbed her bare ankle made her giggle between her mewls. His knot smacked against her groin, almost begging to be pushed in.

Olivia was in pure, unfettered bliss. Her earlier reservations and fears were buried under heavy mountains of orgasmic pleasure. She wanted nothing more than to stay in this alley forever, happily being railed all day by all manner of big, friendly dogs with bigger dicks. '_How could this get any better?'_

"Arro?"

The dancer looked up from her double stuffing, trying to focus through her blurry vision. As her vision focused, a wide smile broke across her loopy lips. The third pup had come back, with more friends. Two more dogs had walked in, already wagging their tails and ready to go.

Olivia subconsciously licked her lips.

* * *

"...So you were found by these dogs?"

Olivia nodded, wrapping her cloak tighter. The signs of her damaged uniform were hidden from view. The Inn's foyer was mostly silent, save for the low whimpers and pants of its inhuman occupants.

The dancer squirmed in her chair, trying her damndest not to look guilty. Before her were the concerned faces of Prince Chrom, his great knight, and his tactician. Around her were her new friends, laying in a protective circle before her.

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and timidly answered, "Y-Yes milord. They chased off the dastards that tried to...tried to…"

She trailed off. Lying wasn't something that came easy to her, and having to make up an attempted assault wasn't going to weigh easy on her already fragile morals. The lead dog nudged against her leg for comfort.

Robin shook his head and smiled sadly. "It's okay, Olivia - you've had a harrowing night."

Olivia smiled through her blush, grateful for the excuse."Thank you.. Um...if it's alright, could these dogs stay with me tonight?"

"Given the circumstances, I don't see why there can't be an exception made. I will address the innkeeper. I'm certain he will accomodate."

Frederick stepped aside to speak with the innkeeper in the other room. She politely declined the other two men's attempts to aid her, insisting she could stand on her own. Her entourage gently yipped at her feet.

The dancer's thin smile widened as the duo turned their backs to give her privacy. She looked down at her new friends as they panted around her.

Olivia licked her lips...


	2. Azura: Home

Azura stole into the Krakenberg kennel and swiftly shut the door. The warhounds looked up and bared their teeth at the intruder. Heavy leashes clinked and rattled as the stalked towards her. She counted six - six beasts of war ready to tear her apart.

The dancer wasn't worried. The smile on her lips was uncharacteristically confident and a touch haughty. This may have been her first time seeing her birthland's kennels, but it wasn't her first time _in_ one. She knew exactly what kind of song and dance to offer these fine dogs.

Azura whined.

The war dogs blinked and sat back down. Their heads cocked to the side as they listened to the intruder pant and cry like a bitch. A bitch in heat no less.

Azura watched as her song's results grew before her very eyes. She smiled, licking her lips at another masterful performance.

She'd practiced it well.

* * *

Young Azura didn't like dogs, not really. Her homeland's warhounds were too fierce and angry to play with her. But Hoshidan pups were different. "Hee hee, that tickles!"

She collapsed, letting the dozen or so puppies attack her with wet noses and licks. Her handler watched the proceedings before clearing his throat to gain her attention. "You know Azura, there's a special song to offer these dogs. A song I think you'd be good at."

Azura looked up from the puppies, head cocked to the side and hope in her eyes. "Really? Can you teach me?"

"When you're older, I promise."

* * *

Azura dropped to her knees, marveling the red-hot doggy cock before her. The clear alpha of the warhounds had approached her with clear intent. She kept her eyes low and locked on the beastly pride throbbing between its paws.

Slowly, with practiced ease, she reached between his legs and caressed it. A familiar shudder of pleasure swept over her as she settled into familiar rhythms. "Oh my, so big…and so hot."

Azura gestured on the nearby bar- just high enough for the hounds to leap up and stand on their hind paws. The doggy dancer beamed in approval at his well-trained act before her attention turned back to the source of her admiration. "Just stay right there - I promise this will feel good".

She waited a few moments to make sure the dog didn't lash out before she leaned in and stuck her face against his crotch. Her nose filled with the heavenly musk of canine pride. A sloppy tongue lopped out of her lips and took a long, eager lick from his balls all the way up the knot and to the tip. "mmm, And tasty too~"

She pushed him in between her lips….

* * *

"L-Like this?"

The dancer leaned in, taking a small taste of the dog's crotch. Her birthday had settled into deep evening, with the small but humble celebration of her sixteenth year a faint yet fond memory. The kennel was quiet, save the two humans and the shrine dog she was servicing.

Her handler nodded. Yes that's it. Nice and gently. Let him get used to it, and used to you.

Azura nodded before trying again. Her tongue swiftly covered the dog's crotch as she licked him, similar to how he licked his own body. Her unsteady tongue still bore results, and soon she was looking at her first uncensored view of a canine cock. "I-It's so big," she whimpered.

"Just take it slow, Azura. And whatever you do, be wary of the knot…"

* * *

"That's it...that's a good boy~" Azura cooed before popping him back in her mouth. She reached out to her sides and gently grabbed two more hound dicks. Hands and mouth worked in tandem as she pleasured three of her six new charges at once.

Her dress was tossed aside, away from the dogs. Her thin white thong could scarcely hold back the flood of feminine arousal leaking between her legs. She glanced back, feeling another dog sniffing around her ass in curiosity before turning her focus to the beast in her mouth.

Azura's head bobbed lower until her lips touched the knot. She coaxed it in, slowly but surely, until it was hanging on her tongue like a big red ball. The rest of his dick was shoved down her throat.

"_Ooooou rrrrrr eeeeee oohhhens aaaay aaaaaves~"_

She sang her song- her mother's song - into the throbbing dick of a warhound. Without her pendent, she'd have no fear of the tune's curse, and could simply delight in the whimpers and yelps of her inhuman lovers. Like everything else this night, she'd practiced, and practiced well.

And she knew when to stop.

Azura felt the approaching danger before the dog even knew it was coming. Her head swiftly pulled back until her lips touched the bulge of the knot. The dancer loosened her jaw long enough to pull his knot out before it would've been locked in her mouth. That just left the shaft and especially the tip as she got her first nohrian-bred morsel of her most cherished meal.

Cum - dog's cum. Her favorite snack at night, and her secret treat in the morning. Back in Hoshido, she'd developed a craving for canine seed, but had very few ways of acquiring it around the royal family. Luckily, her generous handler was able to slip in a few samplings whenever he felt she was acting in a proper manner, or when she stopped by his home for lessons.

'_I wonder if this will taste as good in coffee as it does in tea?' _she mused as she happily slurped down the runny, watery spunk.

* * *

"Wah!"

Azura, now nearly a woman, fell unceremoniously on her panty-clad ass. Her open mouth got an instant shot of canine cum before she could close it. The taste was familiar to her now, but the amount flying at her was still a shock. "I-It's still going!"

"Yes Azura - the dog is able to last far, far longer than a human. And notice how the knot swelled?

Azura nodded, trying to wipe her face clean of the liquid seed. "I-Is that why you wanted me to avoid swallowing it?

"Indeed. Now, enough dawdling. It's time for your next lesson…"

She reluctantly bowed before hiking down her panties...

* * *

Azura arched back into the furry belly of the war group's alpha. Her ass happily rolled and massaged his dick, feeling it bump against its brethren as the latter humped her shaven pussy. Her arms were outstretched at her sides so she could easily jerk off the other two beasts laying beside her. Her view was obstructed by the fifth dog's belly as it laid its hard cock across her face and enjoyed her eager tongue on its nuts and knot.

She was naked in the middle of the kennel, surrounded by the warpack. Bare save the ribbon she'd tightly bound around her breasts. The purpose of which would be obscure to an onlooker, since it didn't even manage to cover her nipples. But to the dog-fucking dancer, she knew all too well what it would be for.

The last hound whimpering as it was left out.

Azura pulled her face off the other dog's balls to face him. She let go of one of her hand jobs long enough to beckon him forward with a kind smile. Oh come here - there's room for you too you know~"

She flicked the ribbon around her breasts in invitation.

* * *

"You're improving, well done."

Azura was too preoccupied to respond, especially with the thick doggy knot throbbing in her mouth. The dancer was flat on her back, completely nude as the now-grown dogs played with their private breeding bitch.

Wet, lascivious slaps filled the kennels as the six hounds handled her over. The knot in her mouth kept her cheeks billowed out as a slick shaft pumped in and out of her throat. Her hiked legs stayed split open to let the other two dogs thrust in her pussy and ass. The dancer actually felt a wet nose and wetter tongue lapping against her bare, arched back. She occupied herself with pumping her fists against two other doggy cocks at her sides, while the last one fucked her compressed tits - kept together courtesy of a tightly woven strip of cloth

Azura was in the purest heaven. These weren't just six canines - they were her dearest friends, and she was finally able to show her appreciation to them all at once. Tears of joy streaked down her cheeks as she was given the purest, most unconditional love a bitch could ask for.. .

* * *

Azura felt it coming. She felt them all.

Her ministrations, her carefully choreographed dance of dog-fucking debauchery, paid off to a charm. From the alpha in her ass, the beast lopped over her belly, the canine fucking her chest, the duo she jerked off dutifully, and the eager hound's eaten nuts. All six were on the brink of cumming - marking her with their seed as a member of the pack.

She accepted it gladly

* * *

Tears streaked down her eyes as she was covered in love.

Her womb and ass were filled with hot doggy cum. Her throat eagerly slurped down the seed pouring her mouth, free of the distracting factor of tea or some baked treat. She felt the same wet stains cover her hands and belly as her other three friends showered her in pure, primal affection.

Azura's eyes rolled back as took it all in. from her occupied lips, slurred, garbled words spewed forth.

"_Mank ou, Ookiuua."_

Yukimura watched with a passive gaze, glasses glared over, as the Nohrian princess was taken like the bitch he'd made her.

* * *

"Father? I have tended to the war dogs, as I said."

Garon leaned over on his throne, fist on his chin. He eyed his clean, well-kept daughter with a critical eye. Her expression stayed solemn as she awaited his decree.

"Hmph, well done. Perhaps those Hoshidan scum did manage to teach you something of worth to our kingdom. Very well - I will entrust the kennels to you, my daughter," he relented.

Azura smiled and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, father. I will see them all with due care and devotion."

With that, she departed, already grinning with anticipation for tonight. The night when her new charges would return from the hunt to an eager and waiting bitch.

She loved dogs.


	3. Ninian: Pack

**This work is technically a sequel to ****_Lyn's Doggy_****_ Night_**** \- Go ahead and check that one out if you want some context, but it's not really required to enjoy :)**

* * *

"You...are you sure about this, Lyn?" Ninian asked as she squirmed in her dress. The night air from the sleepy port town felt invigorating for the manakete - a nice, chilly breeze that relaxed her frayed nerves.

"Of course I am, Ninian. It's a Sacaen tradition after all," Lyn affirmed. The plainswoman didn't boast her friend's inhuman immunities, and instead, the cold left a noticeable impact on her body in the form of gooseflesh on her bare thighs and the sight of her breath.

The two were watching the ships as the dockhands finished their work under the full moon's light. Lyn's focus wasn't on the admittedly strapping men hefting boxes and barrels, but rather on the rather jovial looking canines happily chowing down on their well-earned dinners. The sight of such well-built hounds made her mouth water.

Her companion wasn't quite as enamored by their forthcoming prey, but rather on the crux of the matter that had compelled the two out. Or rather - had compelled Lyn out with Ninian as an invited guest. "Yes um...but isn't your tradition supposed to be with your dog, not others?" Ninian asked.

I don't have a dog of my own, Ninian. And while it's true the ceremony encourages our own companions first, there's nothing against giving tribute to another's," Lyn explained.

Ninian nodded, still clearly confused. "I see...but why do you want me, exactly?"

"Do you not want to do it?" Lyn asked, not unkindly.

The dragon dancer shook her head vigorously. "N-No, its just.-"

Lyn laid a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled. "Ninian, I'm not gonna force you to do something you're not comfortable with. The Rising Moon Call is sacred, true, but it should only be shared between those that swear each other. If you don't want to do this now, it's okay - just tell me."

"I…." Ninian trailed off, thinking of her answer carefully. She drew her eyes shut as she weighed the facts and considered the consequences of laying with a dog. Her friend was patient and simply waited for the dancing oracle's response. It must've been several minutes before the manakete finally opened her eyes and firmly nodded. "I'll do it, Lyn."

Lyn beamed in delight. "Okay! Now we just wait for later tonight - we can lead them into that warehouse at the end of the dock," she explained.

Ninian nodded, though confusion and doubt still bloomed over her face. "Um, Lyn? How do we know they'll follow us?"

"Oh trust me - I know what I'm doing here," Lyn chuckled with a wink.

* * *

"Hah haaaahahaAAAH!"

Ninian's back arched and pushed her ass against the big hound pounding her gushing pussy. Her breasts flopped and crashed with every thrust. Loose jewelry chimed and clanged on her bare body and echoed through the sparsely lit warehouse. All this and more made her as her eyes rolled up in sheer bliss.

"W-Wow Nin - didn't thi-heeeheeee-nk you'd be so into this," Lyn giggled as she rutted with her own canine partner beside the dragon dancer. A familiar one at that, and one that compelled her to keep her clothing mostly intact to keep the pup pacified with a nostalgic, nice smell. The plainswoman reached back and nuzzled her cheek against the happy hound's maw. "Did you miss me, big guy?" she cooed.

"Awoo!" he howled to the nice smelling lady, tail wagging rapidly as his hips kept pumping in and out of her twat. Lyn laughed at the dog's exuberance and balanced herself on one had to let herself reach back and scratch his ears. Aww, me too. Come here~"

Lyn brought her lips up to the dog's slobbering tongue and let the happy, horny mutt attack her with affectionate licks. She didn't rebuff him in any way - not his thick knot slapping in and out of her sopping wet twat, or the long drooling tongue running over her puckered lips and even between her teeth. She took it all with shocking grace, eyes rolled back and panting happily like a bitch in heat.

Ninian trembled at the sight of the proud warrior woman acting so...so debased. She knew well the scent that Lyn would have when she limped back from this monthly ritual...but to see her in the process was something quite different indeed. Though any attempts to mull on such was cut off as her companion stuffed its fat knot all the way up the Manakete's snatch. "A-AAAH!" she yelped.

The dog paused with a whimper before leaning over her shoulder and licking her cheek. The icy tinge of her skin made its hairs stand up, but her kind nature compelled the simple beast to keep going. Ninian felt her discomfort literally melting away as she was given time to adjust to the thick doggy cock stuffing her tight pussy. She even rolled and rocked her hips along the inhuman dick.

"W-Well Ninian - what do you thi-hiiiiii-nk?"

Lyn's voice broke the oracle out of her stupor. She turned to face her friend, cheeks bright red as she struggled to meet the plainswoman's knowing smirk. "Ninian?"

I...I-It feels so nice, Lyn," she admitted. Her timid nature wasn't enough to hide the loopy smile on her face as she happily rolled her hips back against the friendly pooch. Her remaining baubles and jewelry clanged together and gleamed in the soft, warm light.

Lyn laughed and shifted close to her friend and fellow dog rutter. Her hand stroked over Ninian's cold fingers as she leaned over to Ninian's flushed face. "There you go - I knew you'd love it~"

"I d-mmph?!"

Ninian's eyes flew open as she felt Lyn's soft, ripe lips over hers. It was simple, almost chaste. But the simple contact left the already-overwhelmed dragon needy with want. Craving for more.

Lyn pulled back, teeth slightly chattering as she smiled. "J-J-Just some courtesy, that's all. And thanks fo-yo-OOW!

The plainswoman yelped as her old friend bid for her attention with her long ponytail in its teeth. Lyn grit her teeth in pain before trying to erk out, "H-Hey, agai-eeeeh-n?!"

Ninian couldn't help but giggle at Lyn's plight. It was quite clear that despite her yelps, the Sacaen was more than fine. The dripping desire from her stuffed loins certainly was testament enough. Behind her, Ninian's friend whined for her attention again. "O-Oh, don't worry - I'm still here," she reached back to console him.

"Easy fella, easy," Lyn soothed her own dog, assuring him he now had her attention. Ninian couldn't help but feel some envy for how composed the plainswoman was. 'Wait, what am I saying? I can't just be rutting with dogs constantly!' she shook herself clear.

"Roo?"

Ninian and Lyn turned to the source of the noise and blinked. Slowly, a third dog lumbered in - around the same size as their current mates, if somewhat more shaggy. But his coat was nice enough, and the other two hounds didn't bare their teeth at him.

Plus he had a nice thick dick hanging down between his hind legs.

Ninian took one look at the doggy dick and yelped in embarrassment. Lyn simply mulled this new chance before turning back to her old friend. The dog let go of her hair and cocked its head at her, ears flat and tail sticking up as it kept rutting her pussy. "Well, boy? Do you mind if I take care of your friend too?" she asked.

"Awroo!"

The Sacaen laughed at his response and reached back to scratch his ears. She then patted the floor in front of her to coax the third dog forward. "Come here, fella~"

Ninian watched the dog trot over, tail wagging and tongue panting. The real sight to Ninian's eyes was the way his cock twitched with every step. It was hard to look away - hard not to think of taking another doggy dick as she struggled with the one already pounding her pussy. 'W-Where would it even go? I can't fit anything back there…' the oracle mused

Eventually, the hound sat in front of the girls as they kept getting railed by their canine mates. Lyn pushed her hips back to keep her mate occupied as she instructed the new dog to roll on its back. It obeyed the lady's wishes and laid flat before her with its dick sticking straight up. The Sacaen smacked her lips before she remembered she had another guest.

She turned back to Ninian, who'd been totally silent and stewing in her thoughts the whole time and just rocking back and forth with her own doggy partner. "Hey Ninian, want to help me show some gratitude to this big boy?"

Ninian snapped out of wondering where a second dick could go and glanced at her friend. The manakete then eyed the dog and its dick as she fumbled over her words. "I um, h-how do we…?"

"Just watch me first, okay?" Lyn insisted as she shifted down on her elbows and breasts. Her dog waddled forward on its hind legs as it kept pumping her gushing wet twat. Lyn cooed in pure bliss before turning to the hound in front of her. "And you - just relax~"

Ninian shifted down to match Lyn's new pose and watched expectantly as Lyn started lavishing the dog with her tongue. The plainswoman handled the dog with a deft-yet-tender hand and lips. She kept her eyes on the dog, yet tilted down in a show of proper submission. Ninian tried to stay focused and watch for when it was her turn.

She watched Lyn stick to just her tongue as her old doggy friend kept pounding her messy twat. He shifted forward onto her back so he could smell her long, fragrant hair. His eyes stayed down on the back of her head. Watching her.

Ninian watched Lyn too - she watched the plainswoman gently run her tongue up and down the dog's shaft as her hand stayed wrapped around the base.

Lyn pulled back, keeping her hand on the dog's base as she turned to her fellow dog-rutter. "You're up Ninian - just keep your eyes down and don't make sudden moves," she instructed.

"O-Ohka-aaaay," Ninian relented through a delightful shudder from her furry friend's fucking. She shuffled forward to take Lyn's place. Ninian's tongue dropped out...and kept dropping.

"Arwoo?!"

"Whoa whoa, easy there," Lyn coaxed the suddenly antsy dog. Ninian retracted her draconic tongue in shock. "It's okay, Ninian. Just keep going. I'll keep him calm for you, okay?" Lyn said.

"G-Got it," she nodded before dropping her tongue again. The long, slippery appendage loomed near the hound as Lyn attempted to pet and soothe the beast. Ninian hesitated as her tip lingered near the dog's red, pulsing shaft. She glanced at the canine's cocked head and slowly, tepidly pushed forward

"RwRwrroooo"

Lyn turned her attention back to the skittish hound and gently stroked his thick coat as her friend slowly licked the dog. The sacaen felt the dog shiver due to the cold sting of the manakete's tongue, but it didn't scamper off or lash out. "Keep going, Ninian - nice and easy," she whispered in encouragement.

The dancing dragon nodded and obeyed. Her tongue easily stroked up and down the doggy dick and let him slowly adjust to the strange cold touch. Somehow, she managed to keep her licking smooth and gentle despite the rutting making her body shake itself into fits.

The two lovely ladies managed to placate their guest and settled into a nice, comfortable rhythm

Hey, I'll take over now," Lyn insisted. Ninian's eyes flashed over to the Sacaen woman and her own dog lover. She glanced back at her new friend and how passive he felt. A tinge of possessiveness welled in her before her gentle nature quashed it down. So the Manakete retracted her tongue and nodded. "O-Okay."

Ninian switched to stroking the dog's fur and let Lyn start servicing him with her mouth. She popped her lips over the tip and bobbed down with slow, controlled strokes. Ninian's petting was doing its part as well as plainswoman and manakete tended to the eager pup's loins.

Neither one noticed their mates growling, or digging their paws into the women's backs. Not until they both pulled out...and swiftly slammed back in.

"HUH?!"

"A-AAAH!"

PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP! PLAP!PLAP!PLAP!PLAP!

The two hounds were relentless now as they fucked their women into submission. The duo may have been unperturbed by the intruder at first, but seeing their bitches performing such acts made the yearning, domineering nature come forth. They bared their teeth and started pounding down on the helpless women.

Ninian's eyes squeezed shut as she struggled to endure her partner's sudden fury. Lyn was fairing little better despite her far more extensive experience backing her up. The most she could manage was to pull her lips up to the tip of the dog's cock and keep it there before she made a sudden, unfortunate mistake in the heat of the moment.

EYAAAAAH!"

Ninian collapsed on her side, howling on orgasmic lust as the pup's knot kept hip plugged in her snatch. She went prone, fingers and toes twitching as her eyes rolled up. What was more of interest was the milk now leaking out of her nipples.

"Ngh!"

Lyn winced as her dog came as well. She felt the knot swell in her pussy, followed by the canine shifting around to face away from her as it waited patiently for its seed to knock his bitch up. The plainswoman somehow managed to stay coherent through this...sadly.

Lap lap lap.

Lyn turned back to the third dog to see him now laying under Ninian and happily lapping up her manakete milk. The Sacaen eyed the pearly streams glazing down the ice dragon's weeping teats and licked her lips. "Hmm, wonder how she tastes," she mused.

She made up her mind and shuffled around to take the dancer's other nipple in her mouth. The chilly milk left gooseflesh running down her nape, but she found the taste too delectable to turn away. It also gave her a chance to reach out and grab the other dog's still-hard cock as he kept lapping up her friend's milky discharge. Lyn gently pumped the stray off as she followed him in sucking down the prone manakete's icy cold milk. The other two hounds stayed rooted in place as their knots kept the wet doggy jizz from slipping out.

Lyn pulled off Ninian's teat and licked her lip's clean. She turned up to her friend and ceremonial sister with pride. "You did a good job, Ninian," she declared as she stroked her friend's cheek.

"Mmmm~"

A soft, tired smile spread over the sleeping dancer's face as she basked in the feelings of being stuffed with canine cum and having her needy nipples nurtured in her peaceful dreams.


End file.
